The Hotel Room Chronicles
by poisonous viper
Summary: After a magnificent tryst, albeit considered a one night stand, Bella Swan wakes up without a single memory of the previous happenings. What’s Edward Cullen got to do to make her remember? Follow his antics in The Hotel Room Chronicles.
1. The Morning After

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

_Hello people! This is a short story I'm currently writing, and it'll come in four, maybe five parts. I hope you enjoy reading this sexy, albeit frustrating chapter.. ;)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Morning After**

If there was any moment that I wished the earth would open up and swallow me whole and alive, this would be it. My mind was still hazy from the tequila shots that I didn't bother to count, but I was pretty certain that it was a bare thigh beside mine. And I was also pretty certain that the shiny bronze thing that's blocking my view was hair. Both of which might just be attached to a body. A man, more or less.

I tried to breathe through my mouth evenly and closed my eyes for a couple of seconds. Maybe it was only a dream. Maybe I was still drunk. Or maybe that was hangover scaring the shit out of me. Maybe... Sigh. Too many maybes. Maybe I should open my eyes now.

I slowly popped one eye open. A ceiling. There was a ceiling. Duh, Bella. Of course there was. It's a room remember? I opened the other eye and continued to stare at the ceiling. Suddenly, the off-white coloured ceiling became the most fascinating thing in the world. That was before I felt a stirring beside me.

Oh, shit.

I froze as I felt an arm drape over my torso, his breath fanning my neck. Hmmm... Firm and strong pale arm. So far so good, Bella. I tilted my head from my awkward frozen position under this man's arm. Holy hell! This man was hott with a double T. His face must have been carved by Michelangelo himself. I could almost hear the Hallelujah chorus. My mind was now running a hundred miles per minute with fantasies about his strong jaw and full red lips and his package. And I surely felt it wasn't small. Not at all.

Someone must have turned the heat too high because it was becoming too hot. And I was bothered. Really bothered. Not the "I'm so hot and horny so fuck me now" bothered. It was the "why can't I remember a single thing about this naked Greek God slumbering beside me" bothered.

How did we end up in this room?

Did he fuck me in every single flat surface available?

Or did I just coincidentally end up sleeping naked with another man in another room?!

I sighed because that seemed to be the only thing appropriate to do. I slipped carefully out of his embrace and replaced my body with a pillow. I didn't even bother to cover up as I quietly but frantically searched for my stuff. I vaguely recalled carrying a black sequined purse, and wearing a black wrap dress. The purse was on the couch across the room, but the dress... Where was that dress?

As I was crossing the room, a pile of something caught my toe that nearly toppled me over. I sifted through the offending pile and found out it was a mass of clothing. There was a royal blue dress shirt, black suit pants, and a Gucci dress. Ah, my dress. I began slipping it on, not even bothering to look for my underwear as I was not even sure if I wore one.

When I was pretty sure that I looked presentable for the most dreaded walk of shame, I grabbed my purse from the couch and slung my Manolo's to my feet. I stopped and looked over before I finally walked out, and sighed for the third time. Yet again, I was walking out of an unknown room. This time, leaving a Greek God of a stranger whose name I didn't even remember.

I continued walking towards the door but as I was going to turn the knob, I felt hot intoxicating air fanning my neck.

"Where do you think you're going, Isabella?" I froze, as a low sexy and velvety voice spoke from behind me.

"Do you think I'd let you leave after last night?" he asked again. I felt his warm hands hover at my sides. The ghost touch made my hairs stand. His hand touched my hips lightly, slowly dragging upward to the curve of my breasts. My nipples stood in attention and I felt wetness pool in between my thighs. Holy hell! If he can do this with a light touch, I wondered what he can do with other kinds of touches.

He grabbed my shoulder lightly and brought my hair to one side. "Look at me, Isabella," he whispered as he moved closer to me. I can feel his hardness press onto me, along with his chiselled chest. "Look at me."

He nudged my shoulder back and spun me around. A pair of emerald eyes met mine, and knocked the air off my lungs.

"I..." I began to speak. But what was I saying? I didn't know. Between his emerald eyes and marvellous body, I was lost in translation.

I didn't know what happened next when his lips touched mine. They tasted sweet and intoxicating like wine. Somehow, he had managed to move us onto the other side of the room while removing my dress in the process.

He placed light feathery kisses along my collar bone and down between my breasts when I recalled something. "Wait!" I gasped. We had to stop before I lost any coherent thought.

He lifted his head, stared into me, and smirked. The kind of smirk meant to make your insides turn to goo. "Wait, Isabella?" He slid up my body, bringing his obvious erection close to my core. "I don't remember you having a single ounce of patience last night."

God, I love the way he said my name. The way his tongue dragged my name into a sexy purr... Oh shit. My resolve was crumbling down. What did he say again?

He leaned down my neck and started sucking and biting lightly. The sensation went down my spine and into my core like an electric shock. I seriously was going to die if he didn't fuck me now. His hands went to my left breast and started to tease my nipple. He pushed me back farther until my back touched the cold mahogany door. The contrast between his hot breath and the cold door was driving me insane.

His lips hovered over mine, and his eyes reflected a playful glint. The bastard was fucking teasing me. I closed the short distance between our lips, licked his bottom lip and pulled back.

_Ha! You're not the only one capable of smirking you, son of a..._

"Shit," I panted. His fingers teased my wet core lightly. He growled. _He fucking growled_, and kissed me fiercely, shoving his tongue into my mouth. He lifted my ass and I wound my legs around his body as we tongue fenced our way across the room.

I broke the kiss and gasp for air. He tossed me to the bed and hovered over my naked body. I didn't know when or even remember how he got my out of my clothing. I just knew he did, and now he was kissing a trail from my ankle to neck, neglecting the place where I wanted his lips to be.

He licked the valley between my breast then bit the inner side of my left breast lightly, leaving a crescent mark. The tingle of his bite went straight to my pussy, eliciting a loud moan to escape from my lips.

"Tell me what you want, Isabella."

He breathed onto my wet core and gently kissed my slick folds.

"Unghh.." My brain wasn't capable of any coherent thoughts at this point.

"Tell me..."

Another moan.

He licked the length of my slit, applying more pressure as he reached the hood of my clit.

"Fuck..." My back arched. I felt him smile.

"Yes. Fuck." He parted my folds with two fingers while his tongue sucked my clit and my labia. He traced the outline of my opening and suddenly, he plunged his tongue into me and curled it inside.

"Oh god..." His tongue was amazing. I can feel the soft but strong muscles of his tongue worked its magic inside my pussy.

My orgasm was rapidly building as he replaced his tongue with two long fingers. He brought his mouth into mine and kissed me hard. I could still taste myself on him. I'd be damned because I just found this more arousing.

"Open your eyes, Bella," he commanded. And I did. His emerald eyes mirrored my lust filled brown ones.

"Do you want to come?" he asked intensely, thrusting his fingers inside me more aggressively and rubbing his thumb over my clit.

"God... Yes..." I managed to say in spite my pleasure induced dumbfounded state.

"What?" He decreased the speed of his thrusting and rubbing.

"Yess... Oh god..." I hissed. What was he doing to me? I want my release, damn it!

"Not _God_, Isabella," he growled.

_Really_? I wanted to ask. By the way he was making me feel, I was pretty sure he was one.

"Say my name," he ordered. He brought me to near my orgasm with his tongue and his fingers but never allowed me to actually come until I said his name.

"Fuck..." My voice quivered. I was frustrated and aroused beyond belief and he was still torturing me.

"You don't remember, do you?" He slowly rubbed the sides of my opening.

"Do you?" he asked angrily as he plunged a finger into me, working me up, but still depriving me of what I needed.

"No..." I whimpered. I was seriously going to combust right now.

He removed his finger off me and got off the bed.

_Is he fucking serious?!_

He opened the door and hurried out.

"Knock when you remember!"

And then I heard a click.

What. The. Fuck?!

He had me locked from the outside.

That. Fucking. Bastard!

* * *

_Hehe.. review, people! _

_~viper  
_


	2. Bruises and Body Shots

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

_Hello, people! I've got a new chapter for you. I apologize for the long wait and also for the short chapter. I got caught up with school stuff but I hope you enjoy...._

* * *

_Previously:_

Is he fucking serious?!

_He opened the door and shouted from outside. "Knock when you remember!"_

_And then I heard a click._

_What. The. Fuck?!_

_He had me locked from the outside._

_That. Fucking. Bastard!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: Bruises and Body Shots**

I screeched and threw whatever what my hand managed to grab first to the wall. I heard a loud crash, so I tilted my head and found out it was an alarm clock.

Seriously, what man would leave a woman who was practically begging him to stick his dick into her cunt? I felt rage spread through my body. I wasn't normally a physically violent person, but right now, I just wanted to hit him until he fucked me senseless.

I closed my eyes to calm my still ragged breathing. I eased my fists out of their death grip on the sheets and fanned myself. I was seriously horny, and seriously angry. I got out of bed, stark naked, and headed to a door that appeared to be the en suite bathroom. I entered and stood right under the hood of the shower then turned the knob.

"Jesus Christ!" I screeched, as I frantically turned the knob of the shower into the opposite direction. The water was freakishly cold. I adjusted the temperature so that it wouldn't be arctic cold anymore.

I stood in the middle of the shower, letting the water cascade down my body.

"Ouch!" There was a mild sting on my back. I was pretty sure that it was raw skin so I reached over and tried to locate the area. My hand ran over horizontal line bumps that extended across my back. Below it were scratches, some on both my ass cheeks, and some at the back of my thigh. From what I felt, I probably got scraped by a rough wall or the edge of a table. Or both. _Sigh._

I finished washing my body and shampooing my hair. I moved out of the shower and took the white towel hanging from the rack. As I headed out of the bathroom, I caught my reflection from the full length mirror. I moved closer to it, dropping my towel on the floor along the way.

_What the hell?_ I gasped. I had bruises. _Purplish_ bruises. In different _sizes_. Both sides of my hips had three finger-like bruises. My neck was covered with smaller ones, as well as across my stomach. My thigh, my _inner thigh_, had small bruise-like marks which interestingly looked like bite marks— the same marks also found near the base of my throat and my left breast.

_Shit._ I looked like I stepped out of an alien ship. I poked the bruise from the side of my hip. _Ouch._ I winced slightly as I saw the bruise turn from purple to white and then back to purple when I removed my hand. From the looks of it, I'd have to double the amount of turtleneck outfits I had in my closet. I had to be fucking wrapped like a monk.

I sighed for what had to be the umpteenth time and moved back to the bed, not even bothering to put on some clothing. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on remembering what happened last night instead of my throbbing and hung over head.

_****_

"_Look, Alice, I don't think this is such a good idea." I tried to refuse my friends as they relentlessly tried to persuade me into stepping on the dance floor. _

"_Aw, Bella..." Alice pouted. "Don't be such a kill joy! You only turn 25 once!" _

_I rolled my eyes and answered, "Yes, I only turn 25 once but I'd like to have that number go up, thankyouverymuch." I wasn't trying to be a kill joy but I was beginning to feel the booze kick in. And trust me when I say I was pretty much non-functional and highly uncoordinated when I'm drunk._

"_Bella, Bella, Bella..." Alice shook her head. "Might I remind you that we had managed to kidnap you all the way to Vegas? We can pretty much do anything..." She smiled wickedly._

"_She's right. And if Alice's small frame can't drag your ass out of that chair, I sure can." My other best friend, Rosalie stood up from her chair and grabbed both my arms. Next thing I knew, I was out on the dance floor dancing with the girls, hopefully not making a fool of myself._

_Lady GaGa's 'I Like It Rough' came up and we giggled like mad women, and I, being the ultimate klutz, stumbled over my own feet and hit someone. The impact sent us both stumbling to the nearest booth. I quickly stood up to apologize but I only managed to trip over something again. Fortunately, the man who I bumped into caught my waist and steadied me up. _

"_No need to fall for me again," the man chuckled. His strong arms were still on my waist and his eyes were staring into mine. _Holy shit_ He was absolutely my McDreamy. His eyes were like hypnotic orbs sucking me closer and closer to him... I was completely sure I was ogling at his lips but I didn't care. And I was also sure that I was completely and utterly drunk right now because I was soo ready to make out with a complete, albeit, hot stranger. Whose hands already slipped from my waist to my ass, by the way._

"_Hey, Cullen!" A booming voice brought us out of our staring contest. The hands around my waist disappeared and I straightened my dress. The hand moved back but this time, it ghosted over the small of my back._

"_Bella!" Alice appeared in sight with a tall body builder looking man. Alice turned to macho man and asked "Is this him?" _

_Macho man nodded. He stepped into the light and I saw his face. Ookay... Now I was going to calling him McSteamy. It was unbelievable that those two pieces of hot meat were friends. But then again, Alice and Rose WERE friends._

"_Come, Bells... and Bella's _friend._" Alice reached for my arm and began dragging me elsewhere. "We're doing body shots!"_

_As soon as we got to the bar, Alice produced two sets of three pieces of straws. Whoever got the same length of straws would be partnered for the body shots._

"_And since you're the birthday girl, Isabella," Alice bounced with excitement. "You're going first!!! Yay!"_

_Ugh. I hated going first and I hated body shots but as soon as my partner stepped forward. I lost my train of thought. _

_Hellooo, McFuckMe._

_I wondered why everybody laughed. _

_Gosh, I had said that aloud, hadn't I?_

_I absolutely had to stop my obsession with Grey's Anatomy._

_

* * *

_

_Aww.. no sexy time? well, you'd have to wait for the next chapter for that which will probably come up next week...__ so don't sent virtual daggers towards me, k lovelies? _

_Also, please read my one-shot story, Of Lust Filled Shoots and Tantric Chairs. Tell me what you think 'cause I have an unfinished follow up chapter but I don't know where to take that story or whether I'd even continue it... so inputs are very much appreciated. _

_And one last thing.... I'm in need of a super beta.. as in one who can keep up with my insanities and OC tendencies so if you know one, or you are one, I'd appreciate it if you PM me.. _

_Thanks... :)  
_

_Reviews are L-O-V-E :)  
_


	3. Silk Ties

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

_Previously:_

_ I sighed for what had to be the umpteenth time and moved back to the bed, not even bothering to put on some clothing. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on remembering what happened last night instead of my throbbing and hung over head._

_Ugh. I hated going first and I hated body shots but as soon as my partner stepped forward. I lost my train of thought._

Hellooo, McFuckMe.

I wondered why everybody laughed. Gosh, I had said that aloud, hadn't I?

I absolutely had to stop my obsession with Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Silk Ties**

I woke up with a feather tickling my arms. His green eyes was staring into mine so intensely for God knows how long. Hurt. Lust. Confusion. Anger. I didn't understand his gaze as the emotions passed through his eyes.

"McFuckMe," I blurted out. As soon as the word came out of my mouth, I mentally kicked myself. I needed to buy a new brain filter. As in now.

He chuckled and handed me a piece of French toast. My stomach reacted to the wonderful smell. "Eat," he said, placing the tray full of food onto my lap.

I took a small bite of the toast and focused on my chewing as he stared at me while I ate. He never removed his eyes from me the entire time and it made me queasy.

"I called you McFuckMe at the bar," I said after finishing the cup of yellow tea.

He scoffed and removed the tray from my lap and placed it on the end table. He raised my chin and scooted closer to me until his thigh touched my hipbone.

"Is that all?" he asked, and I nodded slightly. He stared into me again and I can see the hurt in his eyes. He closed the gap between our lips and he kissed me gently. It was slow and nothing too eager, like he was kissing me because he just wanted too and nothing more. I pulled him closer to me until I was lying on the bed, and he was on top of me.

He broke the kiss and pushed a stray lock of hair from my face and tucked it into my right ear.

"I'm going to make you remember, Bella."

"Every kiss..."

He moved down to my neck and kissed the base of my throat.

"Every touch..."

His wet lips made contact to my breast and I moaned.

"Every sound..."

His hands parted the lips of my sex and teased my core.

"Every thrust..."

He inserted two fingers in me and curled it inside.

His mouth made contact to my clit and sucked it. Lightly, at first, then increasing the pressure, making sure I get used to nothing, while his fingers did the same.

I grasped the sheets tightly and arched my back, squeezing his head between my legs. I could feel my orgasm building up and I silently prayed he wouldn't dare stop. It all seemed too familiar but I couldn't wrap my head around it.

*

_His tongue plunged into mine, claiming me forcefully and eagerly. His hands untied the ribbon that held my dress together. He ripped it off my body, making sure that my lips never left his. At the same time, I literally ripped off his shirt from him, with the buttons flying around in every direction. I couldn't help but giggle with the sound of a button hitting the glass window._

_I stood before him with only my trivial thong and my lacy bra. He turned me around so my back was facing him. He kissed the nape of my neck, down to my shoulder blades, and then stopped at the top of my bra._

_"Where the fuck is the clasp?!" he growled, frustrated when he couldn't find the clasp of my bra. _

_I laughed and pushed him towards the bed. _

_"Aren't you just too eager, lover boy?" I smiled wickedly as I stood between his legs. _

_I pushed him further to the bed and I stood on my knees, trapping his lower body under me. He opened his mouth to say something but I brought a hand to his lips and silenced him. I stared into his green eyes as I dragged my fingers from his lips down to his chest. I started kissing his jaw lightly, my fingers trailing lower and lower until they reached the top of his pants. _

"_You're wearing too much clothes." I brought my lips down his navel and kissed my way down to the fly of his pants. I lightly traced the outline of his erection, eliciting a guttural sound from him. I chuckled at his response and began removing his pants, making sure that my touches were ghostly. _

"_Isabel...luh," he warned, panting and jerking up as my middle finger made contact with what appeared to be the tip of his length._

_I smiled and I dragged his pants off him, his hips rising up to accelerate the process._

"_Seriously?" I raised my eyebrows shooting up with the sight that behold in front of me. He was walking all night, being sex on legs and all, and he was in fucking commando. _

_Well, fuck me sideways. His package was not one to disappoint._

_He chuckled at my reaction and propped himself up with his elbows. "Like what you see, Ms. Swan?" _

_I narrowed my eyes at him as that McFuckMe lopsided grin appeared on his pretty face. "This," I grabbed his cock with my right hand a little too forcefully, making him groan and wince, "Is going where it's supposed to be."_

_I pushed him with my left hand so that his back was flat on the bed as I pushed my lacy thong aside. I positioned myself over his cock, teasing it as I slid it back and forth my clit. One of his hands was teasing my nipple, making my head loll back with the combined pleasure. _

_Without warning, I slid his length inside me forcefully. His hand dropped to his sides and gripped the sheets tightly while I inhaled sharply and bit my lip hard with the sensation. His right thumb played with my clit and his left hand rested on my right hip firmly. _

_I rode him hard, fast, and furious. I swatted his hands away every time he tried to touch my breasts or my clit. I was in charge and he's not going to mess with that so his hands remained gripping my hips firmly._

_I watched his angelic face contort with pleasure as his thrust his hips, meeting my own frantic thrusts. His moans were getting louder and his cock seemed to swell a little more in me so I knew he was close. I leaned back; allowing him to penetrated me deeper and hit my sweet spot._

"_Fuck, Bella..." he panted at the same time my head lolled back with the pleasure. My cunt muscles were beginning to contract and I could feel a massive orgasm threatening to explode._

"_Fuck!" I bit my lip and stilled on top of him, the roots of my hair and the tips of my toes tingling with the sensation. He flipped me over and fucked me even harder. _

_I began to writhe beneath him. My muscles contracted even harder, milking him as he continued to move in and out of me. I bit my lip in a vain attempt to hold an operatic scream from coming out but as soon as I felt him explode inside me, there was no going back..._

_*_

"EDWARD!"

My body arched forward as the power of my orgasm ripped through me. My sight was fuzzy and all I could see was a blinding white light. Processing the pleasure I was getting right now and the pleasure from last night that my mind replayed was too much for my brain to handle.

"God, Bella." He kissed me while my body still trembled slightly. "You don't know how much you drive me insane by screaming my name..."

He stared at me with pure, raw, and unadulterated passion and I was so sure my eyes mirrored his.

He slid down until the head of his cock touched my entrance. His finger trailed down and collected my moisture and brought his hand to his mouth, tasting my juices once more. He moaned and thrust himself into me. I moaned at the sensation of my walls stretching to accommodate his size until he was fully inside me.

"Shit..." Edward panted and began thrusting slowly. "You're s-so tight... unghhh...."

My legs wrapped around him, allowing him to push further inside me. My walls clamp onto his cock and my moans got louder, and my pleas became unintelligible phrases.

"Harder... Ed...ward"

"God, Bella..." he grunted. "Say it again."

"Harder!" I barely got the word out as the pleasure consumed me and freed me from the laws of gravity.

"No, Bella." His thrusts slowed down, his words accentuated with hard thrusts. "My name. Say my name!"

He continued moving slowly but hardly, each time hitting my g-spot. After five hard thrusts, he moved faster and faster.

"Oh yes, Edward, Edward... god. That's it..." Edward brought his fingers to my clit, rubbing it roughly as he turned my whole body into a pool of Jell-O.

Just as I thought he was going to come, he pulled out of me and brought his head between his legs and entered me with his tongue. My entire body shook and bucked as I rode out another climax, screaming and chanting his name as if my life depended on it.

Mid orgasm, he rammed his length into my pussy.

"Uhhh, Jesus, Edward. Fuck!" My senses went into overdrive as I felt him release inside me and my pussy contracted for what seemed like forever, milking his cock dry.

"Holy fucking shit, Isabella," Edward whispered as he collapsed on top of me. His body was covered with sweat, and an impish grin was plastered on his face.

I laid there speechless because in all honesty, did anyone actually expect me to have enough energy to speak after that kind of fucking?

My eyes remained close as I listened to the gradual descent of our heart beats. I felt Edward stir and pull me closer to him, his breathing gradually becoming deep and even. As soon as I was pretty sure he was in deep slumber, I slipped out of his grasped and substituted my body in his arms with a pillow.

I grabbed a robe and picked up the surprisingly still functioning alarm clock that I threw a while ago.

_10:40 pm, _it read.

I tip-toed my way around the room until I got to the wardrobe closet. I smiled mischievously as I found what I needed.

Ties.

_Fucking _silk ties.

_Edward_ was going to pay for locking me in.

* * *

_I know. I wont even try to explain why is almost a month late. But I hope you still love my Edward and Bella enough to review... :)_


End file.
